This invention relates to thin-metal-wire conjugated yarn which is excellent in suitability for clothing, for example, feeling, appearance, color effect, etc. and has an electromagnetic interference (referred to as "EMI", hereinafter) shielding function.
Cloths for the purpose of EMI shielding include, for example, cloth obtained by plating the surface of cloth with metals such as nickel, copper, etc.; clothing for EMI shielding obtained by forming a metal plating layer on the surface of cloth which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Unexamined Publication No. 61-64115; cloth made of spun yarn with metal short fiber blended; and cloth obtained by using gold thread or silver thread produced by winding gold leaf or silver leaf round carbon fiber as core thread which has been proposed i Japanese Utility Model Registration Unexamined Publication No. 61-2407.
However, the metal-plated cloth is limited in color to a single color characteristic of the metal used, is poor in feeding and appearance as clothing, is expensive, and is greatly lowered in EMI shielding effect with an increase of the frequency of use or washing.
In the case of the cloth obtained by using spun yarn with metal short fiber blended, the end of metal fiber juts out from the surface, so that unpleasant feeling is caused at the time of wearing. Furthermore, the tinsel such as gold and silver threads obtained by winding metallic leaf is disadvantageous in that it has a rough and hard feeling and is poor in suitability for clothing because the metallic leaf is produced by evaporating a metal on film-like substance, and hence the use of the tinsel is limited.